Post-Apocalyptica
by chriscclfer
Summary: I stared into his eyes for one moment. A moment that held its breath with the knowledge of a fate that both he and I were unsure of. I wanted to say something, to calm him, to calm myself. He looked at me for a long while after that, I could tell. I was nervous of what to do. He and I were mere inches from the deepest pit we'd seen. I heard a single word leave his lips, "Careful."


I stared into his eyes for one moment. One tense and angsty moment. A moment that held its breath with the knowledge of a fate that both he and I were unsure of. I wanted to say something, to calm him, to calm myself. He looked at me for a long while after that, I could tell. I was nervous of what to do. He and I were mere inches from the deepest pit we'd seen. I heard a single word leave his lips, "Careful."

Obviously, we would be careful. This was a near-death experience. I didn't move; nor did he. We watched as a small and unknowing jogger in the distance jogged straight into this abyss, lost in the midst of his impressive jogging music. He just ran in, and fell until all you could see was the blue of his track suit; even after that, it faded into nothing. There was a sharp crackling noise, and Blaine said another word, "Bones."

I bit my lip. If he walked, we both fell like that. The same went for me. We couldn't walk backwards, not into the fire behind us, only forwards, or to the left. The right held a large meteor fragment, the part of what had caused this abyss. I looked at Blaine and said, "Which way?"

He nodded his head, "Left."

At least under the Armageddon-like circumstances, he still had his head on right. We sidestepped cautiously away from the tongues of fire and the rocky edge, and reached the side of the pit. We started forward, together. Our fingers never left each others. We knew we wouldn't be okay without each other.

* * *

The farther we walked under the blood red sky, the fewer people we saw. Turns out, being in New York made us one of the first to be hit by the apocalypse. Blaine stopped, and caused my arm to pull back until I noticed. He said, "Rachel?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't seen her."

"With?"

I shook my head again, "She was with Finn downtown when it struck, love."

"Look."

"What?" I asked, confused. We had looked a long while ago.

He gestured around him, "Downtown."

Oh. We were downtown. We had been looking at the wrong places; the apartment, the coffee shop, the local Barnes & Noble (which now was burnt to a crisp because of all the paper). They were downtown. They could still be alive. Suddenly, a shriek came to my ears. My head whipped and I saw long brown hair, and a brightly colored overcoat. With this was a navy Wind-Shell jacket and a pair of jeans.

That bright jacket only belonged to one person, and that person was Rachel Berry.

* * *

I pulled Blaine behind me quickly, and yelled, "Come on!"

He squeaked, "Kurt?"

"Come on!" I said again, and kept running, yelling, "Rachel! Rachel!"

She didn't turn. Neither did Finn.

I shook my head quickly, trying to think of ways to get to her. "Rachel!" Blaine says feebly.

"Rachel!" I said one last time.

Blaine suddenly says something that makes more sense than ever, "Barbra!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" I said, and finally, thank God, she turned. Her eyes were wide, nervous, and scared. Finn swung around too, and let out a sigh.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, "Blaine!" and ran towards us. I pulled her into a hug, Finn and Blaine hugging around us. We stood there like that for some time.

"Where were you?" Finn asked.

"We were across the pit over there. It's a little past our apartment complex," I said.

Blaine nods, "Fire."

Rachel looks surprised, and I remembered she and Finn hadn't seen Blaine since he'd started using his broken English. Last time they'd seen him, he was still using sign language and writing.

I nodded, "He's been learning. We've been trying to teach him because he got a bit of surgery and other things done. He can speak single words now."

"Th-that's great, Kurt!" Finn says.

Rachel grins, "What about fire, though?"

I could tell Blaine wanted to say more, but the only thing that came out was, "Burn."

"There was a huge fire. It burnt down our apartment building from the top down," I said, "We were lucky to get out alive."

"I'm happy you did," Rachel and Finn say together.

"Same," Blaine agrees.

* * *

We keep walking and hope to find at least some of our other friends. It had been years since we'd seen them but we knew they were in New York. In the distance we saw a little pillar of smoke. Smoke either meant a good fire or an apocalyptic fire. At this point, we were desperate for either. An apocalyptic fire meant we may find some sort of sign of any new threat. If it was a good fire, we'd find people.

After we started towards it, which so far had taken about an hour, Rachel said, "This sure is a long walk."

Blaine softly said, "Hurt."

"What does, love?" I turn to him, ignoring Rachel, who was being comforted by Finn.

"Feet," he says slowly.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Head," Blaine finishes, putting his fingers at his temple.

I nod, "How so?"

"Pounding," Blaine says.

"It's a headache, sweetheart. You're dehydrated. We'll find water soon, I promise."

He nods, and smiles. We keep walking and finally reach it. It was a good fire. A tanned girl with slender legs and a tight pair of shorts was standing by it, facing backwards. A blonde girl was standing next to a little building, softly brushing dust from the windows and peeking in.

Finn speaks up, "Santana?"

The tanned girl turns, and it indeed was Santana.

"Brittany?" Blaine says, and Brittany it was.

I don't greet them yet, just ask, "Do you have any water, Brit?"

Brittany nods, and goes into the little building, carrying out a bottle. She hands it to me. I pass it to Blaine. He pops the cap's seal and twists it off, taking three large gulps.

"Better?" I ask.

"Better," Blaine says.

Rachel starts asking how they'd survived and what had happened, and Finn asks Brittany how they'd gotten the water and things. Blaine just sat around the fire, and I sat next to him.

"Long," he says with a sigh.

"It is going to be long," I repeat.

"Together," is what he replies with, with those heart eyes that he knows I love. I smile at him, and nod, kissing the tip of his nose before pulling myself closer to him.


End file.
